1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a projection device that detects a predetermined object, and projects an image by following the detected object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-115270 discloses a moving body attached information display device including a video camera that images a moving body passing a background defined within a fixed frame on a wall surface or on a floor surface, an image processor which sequentially extracts position coordinates of the moving body entering the current image sequentially imaged by the video camera, calculates position coordinates for display away from the respective position coordinates on the basis of the respective position coordinates, and sequentially inserts information of a text, an image, etc., into the respective position coordinates for display in a prescribed display size to output the result as video information, and a video display device having a display screen on the wall surface or floor surface, and displaying the video information of the text, image, etc. of prescribed display size on the display screen according to the movement of the moving body.
According to the video display device disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-115270, two or more moving bodies can be recognized by only one video camera, and the information presented with the recognized two or more moving bodies can independently be displayed.